Words regretted
by Evildarkwolf
Summary: The two brothers are left to pony watch once again but things dont go as planned ending in Thorin getting mad. A brother gets hurt and an uncle ends up feeling guilty. REDONE
1. Angry words

**Ok_ I redid this story_ I fixed the miss spelled names. And I added a lot to make it longer and better. I didn't know how to fix the errors without taking the story down so...**

* * *

It was just after sundown when the dwarfs determined it was time for a rest. They were hungry and tired and Bombur wanted to take his old boots off and give his feet a rest.

Thorin look up beyond the tall trees where there was an opening to see the bright big moon. He looked around and saw Gloin kneeling in the dirt hovering over some logs, twigs and some leafs ready to start a fire. The air was a bit frosted but not bad, Thorin saw Fili and Kili still sitting on their ponies making hand signals at each other and laughing. It seemed pointless in Thorin's eyes but his nephews seemed to be having fun, but he was going to ruined it. "Fili, Kili, watch over the ponies. And don't lose them this time!"

Fili and Kili looked over at him the smiles on their face fading turning into a pout, but they nodded getting off their ponies and taking their reins.

Fili and Kili couldn't believe they were sent to watch over the pony's again. Maybe it was because they were the youngest of the group? Didn't matter because this time they were going to make sure that nothing took or bothered the poor ponies like the last time. That way Thorin wouldn't be able to hold it against them.

"I've got an idea to keep us entertained." Kili said the smile returning to his face.

Fili looked over at his brother. "OK, what is it?"

"Tag!" He hit his brother on his back kind of hard. "You're it!" Kili laughed loudly while taking off to take cover behind a large beaten old tree.

Fili watched his brother run behind the tree. "Brother…Are you trying to get us in trouble with uncle?" Fili shook his head knowing it was a bad idea as he jogged over to the tree in an attempt at sneaking up on his brother. He smiled as he slowly walked up behind his brother who was looking around the tree trunk.

"Boo!" Fili gave Kili a shove after he shouted at him, his brother falling to the leafy ground with a grunt. "You're it!" Fili took off in the direction he came from laughing heartily.

"That was unfair!" Kili pushed himself up with a grunt, brushing the leafs from his jacket and took off after his brother.

They dodged in between and under the ponies chasing after each other laughing. They had been chasing each other back and forth for maybe fifteen or twenty minutes. Some of the ponies were calm and some were getting uneasy with the two running around them. The two brothers had to dodge around the rowdy ponies to not get stomped on. The air felt hotter as they ran around slipping here and there from the muddy spots and wet leaves. They were enjoying themselves, it was the first time since they had left home.

Kili was catching up to his older brother and just after he grabbed the back of his fur jacket and pulled, a shout sounded off making them both jump.

"What do you two think you're doing?" Thorin asked as he looked over at his nephews holding a white pony by its reins looking disappointed. He had a way of yelling without even raising his voice.

The brothers looked at their uncle with wide eyes, one of the pony's must have snuck away. Kili was the first to speak. "We were uhh, we were….having some fun to past the time from watching the boring ponies." He was stuttering a little as he spoke, feeling his cheeks getting warmer from embarrassment.

Thorin's eyebrows scrunched up as he looked over at his youngest nephew. "This is not a game. I told you two to watch over the ponies not make a game of it. What is wrong with you two?" Thorin walked over to his two nephews.

"We know it's not a game uncle. We're sorry. We just.." Fili said but trailed off not knowing what to say. Ashamed of his own behavior. He was to be king one day and Thorin had always told him to act as such.

"You what?" Thorin watched Fili closely as he waited for an answer.

"It was my idea uncle." Kili said bowing his head. He didn't want his brother to get into trouble knowing what Thorin had told Fili a bunch of times.

"I figured as much." He said looking down at Kili in disappointment. "I should have never brought you two along." Thorin thought about how Fili would behave if he would have made Kili stay home.

"I thought you to be adults not little children still needing their mother. Your stupid immature behavior is going to get someone killed. Then how will you feel?" He asked looking at the two dwarflings who stood in front of him. "It could be either of you. Me or one of the others. Could you live with that?" Thorin shouted feeling a little guilty as Kili jumped at his shout. He knew it was harsh but they acted a little too childish at times he wanted them to grow up a bit.

"I want you two to stop your childish behavior or I will send you both on a long jurney home!"

Kili's eyes went from his uncle back down to look at one of the leaves on the ground in between his feet. Tears were starting to form in his eyes and he didn't want Thorin to see them, nor his brother. He didn't want to feel more ashamed than he already did for wanting to cry. Kili's voice was soft as he answered. "I would rather die than cause you or Fili to be hurt."

Thorin took a deep breath and slowly let it out. "Kids didn't belong on mission like this."

Fili looked over at his brother for a moment having an idea of his brother's emotions. He looked back up at his beloved uncle. "We are of age and we do take things seriously we just like to lighten the mood every once in a while. We truly are sorry."

"Good. Because you two can sleep with the ponies tonight and think about behaving more like real men not little boys." Thorin thought he saw a tear fall from Kili's face but he wasn't sure and at the moment he didn't care. "And crying is for babies Kili."

Fili looked over at his brother who had his head down feeling his pain. He wanted to say something to his uncle but he couldn't.

"Maybe it's time I stop acting like your family and more like your leader…Maybe then you two till show me respect and follow the rules." Thorin shook his head wondering if he said too much as walked back towards the camp, half of him wanted to go back and give them a hug and tell them he was sorry and the other half, the king half wanted to punish them. He looked up when he heard a twig snap and saw Gandalf watching him. "Were you here the whole time?"

"Maybe I was maybe I wasn't, either way that was quite harsh of you." Gandalf took a puff of his pipe blowing a smoke ring.

"You always were a nosy wizard. And they are my kin not your, so mind your own business wizard." He walked angrily past the tall man.

Gandalf watched the two young dwarfs with sympathy and thought about offering to share his pipe and share stories but thought better of it. He heard something off in the distance and when he turned around to look he didn't see anything. But he had a sick feeling come over him as he grabbed his staff that leaned against the tree.

Fili put an arm around his baby brother's shoulder and tried to pull him in for a hug but Kili pulled away. "You know he didn't mean what he said, he's just angry."

Kili looked up at his brother just for a moment his eyes red. "He doesn't want to be our family anymore." He told his brother sadly as he looked back down.

Fili shook his head. "That's not what he meant Kili."

"Sounded that way to me." Kili looked back up his eyes becoming more watery. "I'm going to go sit by myself for a while." Kili turned around thinking that a clean spot near a dead bush looked like the right stop. He couldn't get what Thorin had said out of his mind. If he wanted to stop acting like they were all family then it was obvious to him that Thorin didn't want to be related to his shameful nephews anymore.

Fili hated seen tears in his baby brothers eyes, the moonlight made his watery eyes shine. It made him so mad at his uncle that he had hurt his brother, even though part of him knew his uncle was right. Thorin's words had upset him but not like his brother. He watched Kili sit in between a pony and a half dead bush, almost matched his pride. It was quite stupid that Thorin was so upset over something so minor. But he figured that Thorin had too much on his shoulders and thought he had to do so much for everyone, it made him grumpy sometimes.


	2. Attack

**REDONE, Fixed the names and miss spellings and made it read better and I added to it**

* * *

Fili moved over to his brother who was now sitting on a log. He glanced up through the trees and saw the stars twinkling. What could he say to Kili that would make him feel better? He had no idea yet. He sat down next to him, and nudged his brother's leg with his own. Kili looked over at him, a forlorn look on his face.

"Kili, Uncle Thorin didn't mean it that way. Really, he is just worried about what is coming when we get to the mountain. A mean old Dragon, Goblins and what if we can't get it back. He has to go back and face our people and tell them." Fili explained not knowing if his words would matter to his brother.

Kili looked down at his feet. "But he's the best dwarf, he can do anything. He will get our land back. I want to be just like him. But I only upset him all the time, making him ashamed of me."

Fili grabbed at his brothers hair and gave it a little tug. "You know, people who don't know us, think you are his son. You even look like him. You are like him, just a little young and still know how to have fun. Uncle hasn't been able to do that in many years. He had to grow up before anyone else his age. Responsibility weighs heavy on his shoulders, making him act like an elder."

"I'm going to make him proud, I don't know how but I am going to be better. If I start acting silly, smack me." Kili told his brother trying his best to be logical.

"Kili, I will help you, we will both be more grownup at least until we finish this and get our home back." Fili would try his best to not let his brother make a fool of himself and make silly jokes, but he also knew that, that was what made his brother who he was. And he didn't want that to change a lot.

Kili leaned over and stuck a feather in his brother's ear he had found earlier that day and tickling his brothers ear with it.

Fili started laughing and gently shoved his brother.

Kili got up and began to walk around, checking the ponies. Fili sat there listening. He heard nothing, total silence where before there had been night birds and insects. "That's strange."

Gandalf walked quietly back to the campsite and saw the others sitting around eating, and Thorin sat there his gaze distant as he was lost to all goings on around him. Gandalf moved over to the fire, and sat down, and wondered if he should mention to him about what he felt or just wait. But out off in the distance not too far away a horn sounded off. Gandalf drew his sword, and twirled around his robes twisting around his legs.

Thorin stood up drew his sword looking toward the sound. "Orcs!" He yelled to his men.

Dwalin calmly rose to his feet as grabbed his war hammer and ran over to stand next to Thorin. The moonlight reflected off the metal on his hands as he raised his hammer. His dark eyes searching for anything not Dwarf or Hobbit.

A huge black orc ran at them from behind the trees, sword raised. Balin was the closest and swung his sword taking the orcs head off, black goo spraying his face and his white beard. He blinked as he wiped at his face, and moved to stand with his back to Gloin.

More black orcs ran from the clearing yelling out as giant wargs followed behind them. Dwalin stepped forward and drove his war hammer in the closest wargs head that was about to ram into Ori. Ori turned around giving him silent thanks before he picked up a rock close by his feet placing it in his slingshot.

Thorin was working on his third orc when he caught sight of the white orc Azog ridding his white warg from behind some tall bushes. Their eyes locked, Azog's snow blue eyes looked like ice as he smirked at his enemy. "Together once again…. fight to the death. And it shall end with your head on a stick. I will toast your body over a fire and feed my pet with your flesh." He said as he jumped off his Warg.

Thorin stood his ground raising his sword, he started running at Azog with a war cry his hair flying behind him, as he jumped over the dead bodies of Orcs to reach his greatest enemy. His sword crashed with Azog's, and the ring of metal on metal made Nori look up and he got hit from the side as he glanced over, he stumbled and turned and ran his sword through the orc that was coming at him. He felt the pressure as the orcs body came up against him before falling. Nori moved back pulling on his sword hearing a ripping sound as he did so.

Azog struck out with his hook and Thorin ducked and brought his blade up, stabbing Azog in the side. Azog smiled showing broken jagged teeth as he hit Thorin across the face with the hilt of his sword. Blood flew from Thorin's mouth as he felt his head twist from the blow. He lifted his knee and drove it into Azog's' privates. Azog laughed as he punched Thorin in the face. "Fool!"

Kili and Fili jumped up hearing sounds of battle and ran towards it. But four orcs and two wargs stood in their way. One of the orcs yelled and the two wargs came charging at them. Fili pulled his sword as the warg closed in on him. Just as the warg jumped at Fili mouth open Fili swung his sward cutting the wargs lower jaw. The warg let out a loud yelp as it fell to the ground its lower jaw hanging lose.

Fili ran at the orc that was closest to him as he turned his blade cutting into an orcs arm, and then stabbed the wounded warg that laid on the grown. It let out a growl as the light left its eyes, Fili turned his eyes searching for his brother.

Kili would have preferred his bow but it wouldn't work at this range. So with the fearlessness of youth he attacked. He rushed into them, yelling his uncle's war cry. He cut and slashed, his hair getting into his eyes, as he ducked a strike from an orc who had two long knives that were already stained with blood and rusted edges. Using both hands he swung his sword and cut the head from one of the orcs. "Yeah!" He yelled as he rushed another one but he could hear something growling behind him.

A warg came up behind him and hit him with its foot, its claws digging in. The Orc in front of him seeing the Dwarf arch his back, and lower his blade, drove his own blade forward, driving it into Kili's side. Just as another blade cut the orcs hand off making the orc yell out and grabbed at his arm.

The orc glanced at the other blond dwarf who had done it snarling. He glanced back at his sward that was still in the dark-haired Dwarf. He grabbed for it pulling it as the young dwarf yelled out, turning back to the blond dwarf ready to take his arm but the blade from the dwarf came again, and he felt the blade entered his neck, and blood squirts as his life ebbed away.

The Warg had chased after something and had forgotten about the two young dwarfs.

Fili stood watching his brother, as Kili stood there a surprised look on his face as he grabbed at his side and glanced down. He then looked over at his brother. "Fili?"

Fili's eyes were wide as he looked at his brother, he could hear his brothers worry as he called for him.

"How bad do you think it is?" Kili asked walking closer to his brother.

Fili moved Kili's hands from his wound and poked at it, it was oozing blood slowly. "Not bad, don't worry it looks to only be a flesh wound. Gandalf will heal you. Make you as good as new." He gave his younger brother a reassuring smile.

Kili hissed again as Fili grabbed his arm and started to lead him toward the camp. "What's wrong?" Looking his brother over thinking he missed something.

"My back." Kili hissed as he arched his back.

Fili turned him around to get a better look. His brother's jacket was shredded in the back and blood was clotting around the rags. "When did this happen?" Fili had never seen the other warg attack his brother.

"Just before the orc stabbed me." Kili put an arm around his brother's shoulder as they walked toward the camp limply holding onto his sword. They could see the fierce battle going on, the small fire Bombur had grew larger as orcs ran through it.

They spotted Azog and Thorin fighting and their uncle seemed to be losing. Azog had him in a choke hold with his good hand, holding him high in the air pulling his other one back ready to spear him. Thorin's eyes were closed.

"Thorin!" Kili shouted as he took off adrenalin pumping though his veins no longer feeling his own wounds. He hoped he would get there fast enough to save his uncle.

"Kili!" Fili took off in the same direction holding his sword tightly ready to kill the large Orc.

Kili raised his sword striking out high above his head slashing Azog's arm.

"Aghhh!" Azog screamed as he dropped the older dwarf. He swung his metal arm around knocking Kili across his face.

Kili's head flew back from the hit as he cried out, his back wounds made themselves known again.

Fili stopped in front of his brother looking up at the white orc. "Ah!" He yelled as Azog stepped forward smacking him across the face with his metal hand scratching the side of his face. He landed on one knee and in one swift move he grabbed his small ax that he kept in his boot and drove it in Azog's left foot, satisfied when he heard a scream.

Thorin opened his eyes with a gasp and looked around. He saw Azog leaning down holding his ankle and yelling. He saw Fili helping Kili up in front of the beast and half walking half dragging his brother away from the orc. Thorin stood up picking up his fallen weapon as another orc ran over to defend its leader. He buried his sword in its chest watching black ooze seep through its mouth as it fell over dead.

"Run!" Gandalf was standing ten feet away from him and Azog his staff glowing bright blue. The orcs were losing but there were still many of them fighting Thorin's men. Most of them retreated to their follower to protect him.

Thorin limped over to where his nephews were, he saw Kili leaning heavily on Fili. Fili had a hand on his brother's side pressing a wadded medium brown cloth there. He could see blood start to form on the edges of the cloth.

He was about to ask if he was alright when a shout from Gandalf interrupted him.

"By the earthquakes of the ground!" He yelled as he slammed his staff on the ground, lightning shot up from under the dirt and leafs shooting in the air almost like a firework. The ground started to waver and move getting bigger and longer.

Soon there was a good fifteen feet separating Azog and his orcs from the dwarfs. The crack seemed to go on for miles, and Gandalf stood there smiling.

Azog had finely dislodged the ax from his foot, he stood there smiling at them. "You will all pay!" Azog threw the ax across the opening laughing as it hit its mark.

Kili was thrown back from the force of the impact Fili loosening his grip on him as they both fell back.

"Kili." Thorin whispered as he grabbed at his nephew in hopes of keeping him from landing on the ground to hard. His eyes wide as he looked down at the ax that was sticking in the right side of his chest.

Kili breathing was becoming uneven as he looked up at his beloved uncle with shocked eyes. "Hursss…" Kili's hands started to grab at the ax that was now in his chest, he tried to pull it out but Thorin's hands stopped him.

"Leave it. Gandalf!" He turned his head as he called for the wizard. "Get over here! Hurry!"

He looked over to Azog wishing that there wasn't a big gap between them right now. Azog limped over to his warg as it lowered is head for his master to get on. Azog and his orcs rode off as Gandalf rushed to Thorin's side.

"Kili." Fili said as he held his brothers head up, Kili looked up at him with a look of sorrow and sadness in his eyes. Blood was leaking from the sides of his mouth as he let out a small cough. Fili leaned into his brother's ear running his fingers though his hair. "Please don't leave me." He leaned back a little to get a better look at him and saw that his brother's eyes were slowly starting to close. "Nooo…no." Fili's heart started to pound in his chest as his fears of losing his brother were coming true.

Guilt was eating away at Thorin as he looked down at his youngest, watching the two brothers interact was making his heart ache. Feeling helpless as he thought about the last thing he had said to him and knowing that Kili had taken his words the wrong way. Right now he felt like the world's worst uncle, he should have kept a better eye on them.


	3. The ugly truth

**REDONE, hopefully its better**

* * *

Thorin scooted closer to his nephew wanting to hold him but Fili didn't seem like he was going to move. And he didn't think he was going to let him go with the death grip he had on his brother. Kili's breathing started to slow down his eyes barely open. Thorin could barely see his face since Fili's blond hair dangled down on it, but he could see a tear making its way down his cheek and into his dark hair. Thorin put his hand on Kili's and gave it a gentle squeeze. "You're going to be fine son. Gandalf will be here soon."

Fili looked up from his brother's forehead and looked at his uncle. "What if he can't fix it?" His voice broke as he spoke not caring to hide it.

He could see tears form in his nephews eyes and the fear. "He'll be ok." Thorin gave him a reassuring smile. He turned his head to look behind him looking for the wizard wondering where he went. "Gandalf! Where is that miserable old man?" He asked himself as he looked back down at Kili.

Kili's eyes made contact with the man he idoled, but he soon looked the other way as he started to cough again. "Agh." He grabbed at his chest feeling the tips of his fingers touching the ax. "Take it out." He said his lips coated in blood. He whispered looking back at his uncle wanting the pain to stop.

"We'll let the wizard do it when he shows up, ok?" He cupped Kili's face wiping the blood that was leaking from his lips with his gloved thumb. He looked at the ax in his nephew's chest wondering what kind of damage it had done since Kili was now coughing up blood. The blood on his chest seemed to bubble as he slowly got his breathing a little more evened out. His gut clenched in knots as thoughts of Kili not making it. But he would not let that happen, not as long as he could help it.

Kili started to cough again this time harshly, curling his knees into himself, his fist clinching his brother's fur jacket. Fili wrapped his arms around his brother gently rocking himself and Kili. "Shuuu." It was the only thing he could think of since his mind was racing.

Soon Kili stopped coughing and his whole body relaxed his right hand still holding onto his brother giving it a light tug. Fili leaned his head down to rest it on the side of Kili's head. "Keep fighting brother."

"I love you." Kili said in such a low voice Fili almost missed it. Fili listened to his brother's last breath as it left his beaten body in a rattle. His hand slipped from his jacket and slid limply to the side landing on his uncle's knee.

"Kili?" Thorin said as he put his fingers to his youngest neck and waited.

"Kili?" Fili said as he gave his brother a light shake. He looked down at his lifeless face waiting for his eyes to open. His heart slowly started to feel like someone had their hand around it squeezing it slowly.

"No… no! no! No! You can't do this to me!" He shook his brother harder this time tears falling freely from his eyes. "It wasn't supposed to be you." Different emotions feelings came over him all at once; dread, heartache, misery, and he knew half of him had died along with his baby brother. He suddenly didn't see the need to go on. He found himself wishing there was an orc around to end his suffering for him. He looked at his brothers face and it looked almost like he was sleeping…He wished it were true.

He looked up at his uncle in disbelief as Thorin shook his head. Tears had started to form in his eyes as well as his own and it was a strange sight to see as Fili had never really seen his uncle cry. He looked back down at his brother and around at the other dwarfs that stood there watching, they too were starting to cry for the young dwarf. But Fili started to feel anger as he looked at them, he knew they didn't care for his brother as much as he did and he wanted them to go away. He didn't want them to just stand there and watch. "Go!" He yelled, but they just stood there heads hung low.

He looked back at his uncle feeling hatred in his chest Kili wouldn't be dead if he hadn't of ran off to help Thorin. He'd only have the claw marks and the small side wound that Gandalf would have healed in no time. He wanted to go find a hole in the ground and lay in it with his brother and give up. Life would never be the same for him again, no joy. He hated the idea of never seeing his brother having fun again and that twinkle that always seemed to be in his eyes. He never wanted to let go of his brother's body even though he wasn't there anymore.

Thorin watched the only nephew he had left and it was like he could hear his thoughts and feel his feelings. And that made him hurt inside that much worse. He watched the tears fall freely from Fili's eyes his tears mixing with the blood and dirt on his face. The cut that was on his face was getting red and puffy infection setting in. He couldn't help but think about how he would never get the chance to say he was sorry and that he was a little harsh. Why did Kili have to die after he had yelled at him? Why did life seem to throw only bad things at him?

He'd give anything to have his nephew back he'd even trade his life for Kili's. He looked down at his knees unable to look at Fili's hateful stare any longer. The only nephew he had left now hated him and that hurt almost as worse as looking at Kili. But he would take Fili hating him over him being dead alongside his brother. He knew Fili didn't see a point in going on anymore. But Thorin needed him to, since Fili was the last of his family he had left. His father, brother and sister all gone…and now Kili.

If he had just seen the ax in time he would have jumped in front of Kili and then he would be laying there dead and not his nephew. He didn't think Kili's death would feel this way, and in all honestly he never thought about it. But this was the worst pain he had ever felt in his whole life, worse than losing his father and grandfather…even his sister.

It just wasn't fair, he was only just a kid he didn't even have the chance to grow a real beard yet. He loved him so much, he loves them both. They are like his son's since he helped Dis raise them after their father died. He doted on Fili even though he was hard on him. He wanted him to grow into a respected man. He wanted to make sure his people would follow him as they did himself.

This whole thing felt strange, his guilt, something was off too but he pushed it aside as he stood up and looked around at his men. He took one look down at his family and walked over to the big crack in the ground, stopping he looked down. It would be so simple, so easy all he had to do was give in. But something was stopping him and he didn't know what it was. The wizard was gone god knows where and Kili was now with his mother and father. His thoughts were interrupted by low whispers coming from somewhere. He looked behind him to look at his men none of them were talking nor were they looking at him. It felt like someone was pulling him away from everything by a string…

Thorin woke up with a start trashing around grabbing the hand that tried to hold him down. "Kili!" He yelled while he kicked out at whoever was holding him down. "Get your hands off of me!"

"Thorin it's me. Please stop fighting." A strong voice told him.

Thorin looked up to see Dwalin's face looking down at him smiling. "What?" Thorin wondered why the man would be smiling.

"You're ok. Come on sit up." Dwalin helped his leader in a sitting position.

"I don't care about me! Where's Kili." Thorin tried to stand, Dwalin helping him up.

"He's laying over there asleep." He said as he pointed over across the fire.

It was no longer night as the sun started to rise in the sky. The sky was a nice red-orange in color and very few clouds.

"He's alive?" Thorin hissed as he stood on his own his head hurt so badly. He touched it and found a bandage wrapped around his head. But right now he didn't care for it as his only thought was that Kili was alive and ok. But he had to see it for himself. What must have been a dream was so real it was scary. Thorin slowly walked over to the fire where he saw Fili sitting near someone laying down, he was close to his brother who was covered up with multiple blankets.

'Thank Doran it was a dream' Thorin thought as he stopped just a foot shy of standing on Kili. He looked down at him eyes wide as his heart started pounding against his ribcage. Kili's eyes were closed and he had sweat covering his face and he was shivering. He looked toward his oldest nephew and saw he was asleep slightly leaning in on himself his small ax close by his side him.

Thorin got down on his knees and placed a hand on Kili's head, it was hot to the touch. He grabbed ahold of the blanket covering him and lowered it down almost half tempted not to afraid of what he might see. Thorin sighed with relief, there was no ax impelled in his chest instead there was a thick white cloth bandage covering it. Poor Kili had no shirt on and he was sweating yet he was shaking like it was cold out. He looked at the other bandage that was below his left ribcage where he was stabbed. Thorin watched his chest rise and fall and a wonderful feeling filled his heart. He was overjoyed that his nephew was alive and breathing. He was never so happy to see someone breathing in his life.

"What do you think you're doing?"

Thorin almost jumped at the sudden harsh voice. He turned around and saw that Fili was now awake. The scratch that was on his cheek looked a lot better. Gandalf must have used his magic on it he could see Fili making a fuss about his face being less pretty as he would put it. "I'm making sure Kili's ok."

Fili looked down at his brother. "He's lucky. Gandalf poured some kind of liquid in the wound and it mended his ribs that the ax cut. He's been breathing a lot smoother now but I think he has a fever from the cuts on his back. They must have gotten infected and Gandalf is to warn to do much more for him."

"What happened?"

"You were hit in the head with the back of an ax handle right after Kili got hit. You went down fast. You had them worried for a while there." He nodded toward Thorin's men. "You're lucky that whatever orc it was didn't know how to throw very good." He gave him a little smile, Fili was glad that the orc had missed. He wished that Azog would have missed his brother but he hadn't.

"As soon as Kili is awake, I want to have a talk with him."

Fili looked at his uncle. "No yelling at him or making him feel bad…again." He recovered his brother with the blanket. "I won't let you." Fili didn't want his brother more hurt than he already was. And if Thorin wanted to yell at him for his words then so be it.

Thorin smiled down at his oldest. "I don't intend to. I was a little hard on him, both of you actually. But that doesn't mean I don't care. That I am proud of you both."

Fili looked down as he smiled, it felt good to hear his uncle was proud of him. Deep down he knew it but he longed to hear him say it.


	4. Father

**Fixed this one too, I guess I did an ok job the first time but I think its a weee bit better now. Thank you all for bugging me about changing the miss spelled names and all. You were all so anoying about it I couldnt take it anymore, :P Haha**

* * *

Night time fell upon them once again another night under the stars. Thorin sat there and watched his nephews sleep they were side by side as always. Fili's hand lay close by his brother's side, Kili wasn't shaking as bad as he was earlier today. Thorin shook his head smiling, he was so glad that Kili dying was only a dream. He was going to be that much more protective of them now especially Kili. He couldn't sleep at all. For every time he closed his eyes he saw Kili dying over and over. Some of the times it was the one like in his dream and others it was just something random. Maybe like Kili falling off a cliff or something strange. Every time it made his insides knot up and he'd get nauseous. So until he passed out from over exhaustion he would stay awake and watch his nephews sleep.

It made him feel lots better to see Kili's chest rise and fall instead of nothing at all. He looked away and focused on the fire he had going. The air still smelt of boar that Bombur had cooked just before the sun had set and Thorin had eaten very little. He watched the fire crackle, little slivers of red or white flames jumping and smoke rise in the air, it felt good to feel the heat on his hands and face since it was now getting chilly. He pulled his collar up more around his neck.

He heard a rustling and looked over to see Kili trying to sit up. Thorin smiled as he got up and walked over to him. He stumped his toe on something after staring at the fire he couldn't see much. "Need something?" He now saw dots across his vision from looking at the fire for a little too long. He blinked a couple of times until Kili's pale face came into focus.

Kili looked up at his uncle, his eyes were bright but he looked tired and he was shaking slightly. "Need to water a tree." He smiled as he tried to get his shaky feet under him. Thorin put his hands under his arms being careful of his wounds and together they got up. Gandalf watched them leave, from his pallet. He hoped that Thorin would make it right, he knew Thorin had felt guilty since his small argument with his nephew. He sat up and lit his pipe maybe he should get Thorin to have a smoke of his good stuff. Share his hobbit weed. He took a deep puff and smiled leaning back and waited.

Thorin helped the sluggish Kili a good long way away from the camp. Thorin was on the alert for danger as they walked. Uncle and nephew only stopped when Kili nodded at the tree he wanted. Thorin turned his back. "When you're done we need to talk." Thorin counted stars as he tried to build up the courage to say what he had to he took a deep breath as he waited.

Kili shook his head and went over to the tree to do his thing, and then he limped back over to Thorin feeling tired. It felt like it took all of his energy just to do that small task. He had sweat coming from his hairline rolling down in his eye. He reached up to rub the burn out of his eye.

Thorin looked down at him. "You know the things I said the other day, it's been eating at me ever since it left my mouth."

Kili looked down at his feet. "You don't have to talk to me you know. If you're feeling guilty… well it wasn't your fault." He said referring to getting himself hurt since that's what it felt like to him.

"This isn't over guilt. The argument wasn't that bad but I know it upset you. And I just want you to know that I am proud of you. No matter how much I yell or get on to you about how childish you can be. It's because I want you to be safe. I don't want anything to happen to you…or Fili. If something happened while you were kidding around I would hate myself for not calling you on it. Hey, look at me." Thorin grabbed Kili's chin making him look at him.

"No matter how harsh I am I do mean it, but not in the way you seem to take it. If anything happened to you I don't know what I'd do. I know Fili looks after you, and you do with him but one day that might not be good enough. I need you two by my side." Thorin thought about his words thinking he was becoming too soft. Kili's eyes showed something in them that Thorin hasn't seen since he invited him and his brother along on the quests with him.

"But you don't want us as a family anymore." Kili said sadly.

"I never said that Kili." Thorin shook his head. "Why would you ever think that?" Thorin thought back to what he said and he didn't see how Kili had turned it around like he had. "I would never disown you two."

Kili thought about Thorin's words and he felt so proud, but some of it didn't make since to him. He wondered if Thorin had this talk with Fili while he was asleep. "I'm sorry that I act foolishly and childish. I promise I won't any more. Just please don't send me home." Kili looked at Thorin with pleading eyes. "I swear."

He reminded Thorin of the time Kili was so small and wanted to learn how to weld a sword, he was all excited and begging him to teach him. He had seen him teaching young Fili but he was becoming of the age to learn but Kili was still a small boy.

He cried for an hour after Thorin had told him no and the reason. Little Kili acted serious and watched his brothers every move trying to become just like Fili in hopes of making himself grow faster. He looked up to Fili ever since he could walk and he still did.

It made Thorin wish he had a little brother to look after like Fili did for Kili. Or an older brother wouldn't have been so bad ether but then he would have been like Kili in wanting to grow up too fast. But what Kili didn't know was that Thorin favored him to a degree a little more than Fili. He loved Fili just as much but there was just something about Kili that made Thorin's heart melt. Maybe it was the soft brown eyes that got him almost anything he wanted growing up or that he got hurt so easily. He made everyone around him want to be protective of him, people either liked him or hated him. But bullies didn't last long with a brother like Fili and an uncle like prince Thorin who would go talk to them and they would never bother to them again. Even the few times Balin had babysit Kili he would buy Kili cake just because he wanted some, even though Dis had told him to say no. She didn't want her boys to grow up like Bombur.

Thorin looked back at Kili but found he wasn't there he was walking back to the camp, he kicked himself for thinking too long. "Kili." Thorin said catching up to his nephew. Kili stopped and turned around. "I'm not done speaking yet."

Kili limped back over. "Thought you were. You looked like you were thinking." Kili tried to stay serious and not make a joke.

"You know I…umm." Thorin thought against his next words they were not something a king said. His father never said it to him and neither did his grandfather. It just wasn't something dwarfs said to one another unless it was to their mothers, wife's or sisters. "I think you should get some sleep."

"Ok." Kili nodded his head in agreement.

"I am proud of you encase you were wondering if I was in my right mind when I said it before. I am and I've been proud of you since the beginning." Thorin smiled watching Kili's face at his words, his eyes looked watery. He knew Kili had doubts about him being proud of him. He took a step forward and wrapped his arms around Kili embracing him in a semi tight hug being careful of his wounds. "It takes great courage to come along on a journey like this one."

Kili hissed in pain as Thorin patted too close to one of his scratches.

"Sorry." Thorin replied as he pulled away. "You ok?"

"Yea." Kili didn't know what else to say so he just looked on in a small state of shock thinking that the ax had hit his uncles head to hard. "I think I'm going to go lay down. I'm suddenly really tired." Kili bowed his head and hurried to his now cold covers feeling excited and happy. He laid back down his eyes suddenly started to feel heavy and watered slightly. He looked over at his older brother who seemed to be asleep. He couldn't wait to tell him what Thorin said to him. His excitement made him feel childish but at the moment he didn't care. He put his head down on the rolled up cloth, he lay on his side since his back was starting to hurt along with his chest. He wondered if Gandalf could give him something but before he could ask sleep claimed him.

Thorin sat back down in his spot and saw Gandalf looking at him. "What are you looking at?"

"I see you and Kili are on good terms again." Gandalf took a puff of his pipe and blew a smoke ring at Thorin. "I bet I could make a waterfall from my mouth."

"I was never on bad terms with Kili." Thorin said as he watched Gandalf take big puffs of his pipe a few times. He let it roll out of his mouth like a water fall and it pretty much looked like one for the most part. Thorin shook his head, 'Am I the only one who acts like a grown man around here?' He asked himself as he watched the wizard laugh at himself being proud of his smokefall. He was suddenly tired just by watching Gandalf. He laid down putting his arms under his head looking up at the sky. The stars were bright and every once in a while he could see smoke float by his vision. Soon he too was asleep.

Morning broke and Fili woke to the smell of eggs. 'Wait? Eggs?' He thought as he took another smell eyes still closed. 'Yeap, eggs. But they didn't have any eggs.' He opened his eyes but the closed them again as the morning light hurt his eyes. He squinted as he looked to his right, seeing his brother's back was facing him. He sat up rubbing a hand over his face feeling the slight blemish of his cut. 'Better not leave a scar' he thought as he looked behind him at Bombur. He was poking at a pan that was over the fire. "What are you cooking?" He said low as to not wake the others from their sleep. Everyone was still sleeping except for himself, Bombur, Dwalin and Balin who was reading a book. Gandalf was nowhere to be seen.

"Eggs." Bombur shouted letting out a burp.

"Where did you get eggs?" Fili thought about what he had asked and now that he thought about it he didn't want to know.

"From the birds I found while I went for a…well a walk you know. There were two bird nest, they were yellow and black. Super cute and they were singing! But then the parents took one look at me and flew off so the way I see it is they said here you go and that's what the singing was about!" He roared with laughter once again.

"I don't see why they would give up their baby's for you to eat. You scared them away if anything." Fili said feeling sorry for the now parentless birds.

"Ether way they are much better as food then flying around. Want any?" Fili nodded a no and he laughed looking around at everyone. "Looks to me like no one else wants any. Good! More for me!" He laughed once more as he poked at the bird eggs again making them sizzle.

Fili looked down at his brother thinking it was time to chance the bandages and praying that there was no infection. "Kili." He whispered as he lightly tugged on his brother's knotted hair. "You have a tangle brother." He gave it a harder tug. Kili groaned as he turned on his stomach. "Time to get up!"

"Leave me alone. I don't feel good." Kili said mumbling into his pillow.

"What's the matter brother? What hurts?" Fili said jumping over his brother and kneeling on Kili's left side to look at his face giving his brother a poke in the check.

"My stomach." He swatted at Fili's hand. "Stop it."

"Ohh Mr. Grumpy. You should eat. It will make you feel better!" He jumped up running over and taking Bombur's plate before he could take a bite. "It's for Kili. He needs it…" He looked down at him. "Well more than you do that is." He stuck his tongue out at him laughing. He felt way better than he did last night, now that his brother seemed better. He sat down in front of Kili again pushing the hot plate in front of his noise. "You smell that? It's good."

Kili's face crunched up his stomach feeling woozy. He made a gag noise and pushed the plate away. "Don't….Not hungry."

"But brother you must eat. Please just one bite. For me?" Fili gave his brother a sorrowful look.

Kili looked at him knowing he'd never leave him alone about it if he didn't eat at least a bite. "Fine."

Fili helped him in a sitting position as he spooned a piece of the bird egg off the plate and aimed it at his brother's mouth. "Here it comes!" Fili said with excitement.

Kili gave him a dirty look. "I'm not a toddler you know. I can feed myself."

"Oh, so now you're all better once you find out your big awesome brother is about to feed you. I see how it is." He wore a hurt look on his face shoving the plate in his brother lap turning his head the other way folding his arms across his chest not looking at his brother.

Kili was too tired to argue with his brother but it was slightly amusing to see him with his lower lip sticking out pouting. "Thanks. Just so you know."

"What? That little talk with uncle make you soft?" Fili smirked.

"What talk?" Kili figured he'd play dumb.

"I wasn't asleep you know. I always know when you get up, that way I know if you need me. And Thorin said something about it the other day." He was smiling so big. "So what did he say?!" He was getting all excited wondering what his great uncle said to his brother.

"I'm not telling you now." Kili said shoving a piece of egg in his mouth. "Where did the eggs come from? Didn't know we had any." He chewed the piece trying to think of the last time he had an egg.

Fili thought about telling his brother. "You don't want to know. Time to change those bandages and make sure you're healing well." He said rubbing his hands together glad to have changed to subject off of the eggs.

"Shouldn't we wait for Gandalf?" Kili looked around worried.

"I'll help."

The two brothers looked toward the sound to see their uncle walking over to them with a pot of something steaming. They were so busy fussing they didn't notice he woke up or that he had cooked something.

"We don't need that wizard…unless we need meds or something." He felt bad since he was about to insult Gandalf. He should be grateful he saved his nephews life. He was very grateful. Yet he still had not thanked him. He would once Kili's wounds were taken care of. "I boiled some water."

He sat behind Kili helping him take off his shirt and unwrapped the claw marks. They looked a lot better than he had envisioned since he was knocked out when Gandalf had patched him up. They were a little red a puffy around the scratches but they were already healing. Whatever that stuff was that Gandalf had worked wonders. He began to wipe the wounds with the rag he rang out in the warm hot water.

It took him and Fili about fifteen minutes to clean and rewrap Kili's wounds.

"So what did you and Kili talk about last night hu?" Fili said looking between his uncle and brother. "Well, well?"

Thorin looked at Kili then back at Fili. "We talked about the stairs."

"Could I get the prep talk sometime too? Maybe some fatherly advice?" Fili said teasingly, he had an idea of what he said to Kili but he wanted to bug them about it.

Thorin looked at him. "No." He said flatly. He had said enough fluffy stuff last night for a lifetime, and that was all he ever planed on saying. He got back up and left after patting Kili on the shoulder. "I'm going to go look for Gandalf." With that he left.

Fili's arms flew up above his head. "Hey, even Gandalf is going to get that prep talk. Makes me a not so happy dwarf."

Kili smiled as he looked at his brother. "I still can't believe he told me he was proud of me."

Fili smiled brightly. "I know. He kind of said the same thing to me."

The two sat there in silence thinking about their life's and what fate had in store for them in the future.

* * *

**Hopfully I caught them all**


End file.
